


Primo bagno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Neve [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La scena in cui Yuki aiutò il piccolo Zero a farsi il primo bagno nella sua nuova casa.Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 41. Occhi spenti.





	Primo bagno

Primo bagno

“Posso toccarti? Scusa, te l’ho già chiesto” mormorò Yuki.

Il ragazzino teneva lo sguardo basso, respirava piano, a fatica, i capelli argentei risaltavano sulla sua pelle color neve.

“Il bagno è pronto. Po-posso spogliarti?” domandò Yuki.

< Ha gli _occhi spenti _> pensò.

Gli sfilò delicatamente l’impermeabile e trattenne un gemito, vedendo il sangue che ricopriva il collo del più piccolo.

Utilizzò una pezzuola, bagnandola nell’acqua calda della vasca, per ripulirlo.

“Non sei ferito, meno male” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.

< Non parla e perciò gli sto chiedendo ogni cosa prima di farla. Sembra sul punto di poter crollare, così fragile da poter andare a pezzi > pensò.

[108].


End file.
